The present invention relates generally to the field of closures. The present invention relates specifically to closures configured to vent gasses, such as, for example gasses generated within containers.
Fermenting is becoming an increasingly popular method of preserving food, e.g., vegetables, etc. A growing, health-minded market may appreciate nutritional benefits of cost-effectively creating probiotic foods, such as fermented foods. Foods may be fermented, for example, in containers.